Dentro del Shohoku instituto
by Jackie Flannery
Summary: Un Programa de televicion llega a entrevistar a las jovenes promesas del basquetbol y les hace una singular entrevista
1. introduccion

Hola a todos

En el universo de la televisión nos encontramos con un programa llamado **"Dentro del Actors Studios" ** y me he detenido en la preguntas que le hace el presentador John Lipton basado en el cuestionario del periodista Bernard Pívot, así que este programa llamado ** Adentro del… **se ha dedicado a entrevistar a personajes famosos, caballeros que luchan por una o-diosa, quiero decir diosa, jugadores de básquetbol que hacen que Michael Jordán quede como amateurs, doctores cascarrabias pero genios, etc.

-Lo Primero que debo decirle que hemos escogido a un gran entrevistador llamado Jhon Lipson y que su cuestionario se basa en el de un periodista llamado Benny Pirot (son creaciones originales como el Pato Ronald y el Ratón Riky)

-las opiniones y respuestas vertidas en este Fics son de exclusiva responsabilidad de quienes las emiten y no me hago responsable de las brutalidades que respondan los entrevistados

- esto es sola la primera temporada si la audiencia es buena, y por supuesto la critica (manden reviws por favor) se estaría pensando en una segunda temporada con entrevista a las personas que no han sido incluidas en esta temporada…

- Somos un programa cultural así que cualquier pregunta de tipo, ¿Qué ropa interior usa? o ¿es solo amistad, es para un programa de Farándula, así que no se contestarán, a menos que la cadena claro decida explorar otros ámbitos…

Por ultimo deseo agradecer a Fadet y a Marcysan, quienes me ayudaron con este fics., y por supuesto a todas ustedes por darse la molestia de leerlo.

Bueno ahí les va…


	2. Hanamichi

Nos encontramos en el instituto Shohoku para entrevistarnos con las estrellas del este equipo de baloncesto, los que se perfilan con la gran revolución del básquetbol en Japón seguro que pronto se convertirán en estrellas internacionales, aquí témenos al segundo mejor jugador del equipo Hanamichi Sakuragi

H: como que segundo, yo no soy el segundo, no pensaras que el primero es eso zorro verdad

E: no lo que queremos decir es que tu fuiste el ultimo en llegar, pero tu sabes que los últimos serán los primeros

H: por supuesto que soy, ya que soy el mejor jugador, todos los equipos tiemblan cuando escuchen el nombre de Hanamichi Sakuragi

E: Cuál es tu palabra favorita?

H: Una sola, hummm el gran hanamichi, no, no clavada, no esa tampoco, Haruko estaria bien, es que ella es muy linda, pero no es esa, ganar, no no, maravilloso, no, no, ha ya se Tensay yo soy un tensay  
E: ¿Cuál es la palabra que menos te gusta?

H: Kitsune

E:. ¿Qué es lo que más te causa placer?

H: Haruko (sonrojado)  
E:. ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada?

H: El maldito Rukawa  
E: ¿Cual es el sonio o ruido que mas placer te produce?

H: El sonido de una clavada  
E: ¿Cuál es el sonido o ruido que te aborrece escuchar?

H: El ruido que hace el gorila cuando me golpea  
E: ¿Cuál es tu grosería favorita?

H: Rukawa (ups es un insulto muy fuerte)

E:. Aparte de tu profesión ¿que otra profesión te hubiese gustado ejercer?

H: boxeador  
E: ¿Que profesión nunca ejercerías?

H: Empleado publico  
E: Si el Cielo existe…y te encontraras a Dios en la puerta ¿Qué te gustaría que Dios te dijera al llegar?

H: Tu padre te espera


	3. Rukawa

Nos encontramos con otro de los jugadores estrellas del equipo de Shohoku Kaede Rukawa, como te encuentras Rukawa

R: bien

E: cuéntanos sobre ti, te gusta aparecer en las revistas deportivas como la gran promesa del básquetbol japonés

R: si

E: que piensas hacer cuando salgas del colegio, te proyectas profesionalmente

R: si

E: ¿Cuál es tu palabra favorita?

R: Básquetbol  
E: ¿Cuál es la palabra que menos te gusta?

R: despierta  
E: ¿Qué es lo que más te causa placer?

R: Dormir

E: ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada?

R: Los pelirrojos do aho  
E: ¿Cual es el sonio o ruido que mas placer te produce?

R: El balón de básquetbol  
E: ¿Cuál es el sonido o ruido que te aborrece escuchar?

R: El despertador  
E: ¿Cuál es tu grosería favorita?

R: fouck  
E: Aparte de tu profesión ¿que otra profesión te hubiese gustado ejercer?

R: probador de camas (¿existe esa profesion?)  
E: ¿Que profesión nunca ejercerías?

R: profesor  
E: Si el Cielo existe…y te encontraras a Dios en la puerta ¿Qué te gustaría que Dios te dijera al llegar?

ZZZZZZZZ (a esta pregunta el buen zorrito se nos durmió)


	4. Haruko

En nuestra ultima entrevista y no encontrando a nadie mas y agradeciendo que nos ayudara a despertar a Rukawa nos encontramos a una chica que dice ser la hermana del capitán del equipo de Shohoku Haruko Akagi, quien amablemente decidió contestar nuestras preguntas aun cuando nadie se lo pidió, pero en fin, a falta de pan buenas son las tortas así que entrevistemos a Haruko

E: hola Haruko, estas muy cerca del equipo verdad

H: si como mi hermano es el capitán me ha permitido, estar muy cerca del equipo y ver como ha ido mejorando y se ha convertido en uno de los favoritos para ganar las nacionales…

E; bueno ahora el cuest…

H: claro que mucho tiene que ver que poseemos al mejor jugador de baloncesto Kaede Rukawa, y una gran promesa como Hanamichi Sakuragi

E: entiendo, pero podemos pasar al cuestionario

H: claro que sí

E: Cuál es tu palabra favorita?

H: Rukawa  
E: ¿Cuál es la palabra que menos te gusta?

H: Cucarachas, es que no me gustas su nombre  
E: ¿Qué es lo que más te causa placer?

H: Ver a Rukawa jugar  
E: ¿Qué es lo que te desagrada?

H: Las porrista de Rukawa  
E: ¿Cual es el sonio o ruido que mas placer te produce?

H: El sonido de un juego de Básquetbol  
E: ¿Cuál es el sonido o ruido que te aborrece escuchar?

H: Las chicas chillando por mi Rukawa  
E: ¿Cuál es tu grosería favorita?

H: (Sonrojada) yo no digo grosería  
E: Aparte de tu profesión ¿que otra profesión te hubiese gustado ejercer?

H: creo que me gustaría jugar básquetbol pero lamentablemente no soy muy buena, como mi hermano o como Rukawa  
E: ¿Que profesión nunca ejercerías?

R: Científica Nuclear (como si fuese posible)

E: Si el Cielo existe…y te encontraras a Dios en la puerta ¿Qué te gustaría que Dios te dijera al llegar?

R: Lo has hecho muy bien Haruko, Rukawa te espera en su nube

Este ha sido el final de la temporada de dentro de…. Espero que les haya agradado


End file.
